


Tainted Love

by carrionkid



Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: (kinda maybe sorta??), Bloodplay, Confrontations, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: Arthur gets drunk and confronts Julian Slink, which goes about as well as you'd expect.--Arthur is a little bit drunker than he ought to be, but he’s still alive and that’s worth celebrating, goddamnit! He knows that he’s tipsy because Grace has been laughing at him for the past couple of hours and he feels nice and warm and tingly. Things are almost normal, as long as he doesn’t think about the vampire cars or all the chaos around him. But, they don’t call booze liquid courage for no reason and he’s feeling particularly self destructive tonight.





	Tainted Love

Arthur is a little bit drunker than he ought to be, but he’s still alive and that’s worth celebrating,  _ goddamnit!  _ He knows that he’s tipsy because Grace has been laughing at him for the past couple of hours and he feels nice and warm and tingly. Things are almost normal, as long as he doesn’t think about the vampire cars or all the chaos around him. But, they don’t call booze liquid courage for no reason and he’s feeling particularly self destructive tonight.

 

Arthur scans the crowd for Slink; for someone with such a persona of a god of chaos and carnage, he always sticks to the outskirts of the parties. He’s only marginally harder to identify without the big ruff on. Arthur spots a top hat that might look familiar and hopes that no one else here has a penchant for wearing top hats. Then, he charges towards it. He does his best to snap into cop mode, but he’s kind of stumbling over his own feet. The people in the crowd are more fucked up than he is, so they part easily when he elbows them out of the way. 

 

Slink is standing by the stage, like always. He’s alone, which isn’t unusual but isn’t totally  _ normal  _ either and Arthur has the sinking feeling that he’s just walked into a trap. He isn’t sure what the trap is, since Slink can’t kill him without a reason, but the hairs on the back of his neck stands up anyways. But his survival instincts have been screwy ever since he started the race, so he shoves Slink as hard as he can.

 

“I know what you are!” he hopes his words aren’t slurring too badly.

 

“Well, aren’t you starting to enjoy yourself,” Slink laughs, throwing his head back and showing off his blackened teeth, “I never thought you’d loosen up, what with you being a cop!”

 

“I said,” Arthur shoves him again, “I know what you are!”

 

“And what, exactly, do you think I am?”

 

“You’re-you’re a monster!” Arthur practically spits the accusation at the other man’s feet.

 

Slink grins at him again, “I’m well aware of that, darling. But, I thought you were over all  _ this. _ ”

 

“You, you an’ Heart,” he shifts from side to side, “You’re like a… uh… disease! You’re everywhere an’ you ruin everything!”

 

“It’s ever so  _ exhilarating  _ to see your composure cracking, and as much as I’d love to pick you apart,” Slink smirks at him, “It’d be a shame for you to end up losing tomorrow.”

 

“No. You’re gonna tell me what I wanna know.”

 

“And how are you going to get me to do that? Are you going to  _ make  _ me?”

 

The tone of the question catches him off guard. If he wasn’t drunk, he’d be able to see the outcome of this situation. It’s a distraction. Before his mind can will him to react, Julian has him pinned up against one of the columns of the stage. He drags the long metallic nail along the line of Arthur’s jaw. He swallows hard and is suddenly very aware of how flushed his face feels. His heart jumps up to his throat and he remembers all the reasons why he never did this sober. Slink cups Arthur’s cheek in his hand and digs his nails into the soft flesh, leaving behind little crescent moons, filled with black pigment. Then, he pulls Arthur’s head down until their eyes meet.

 

“You gonna crack for me, pretty boy cop?” he smirks again, like he knows something Arthur doesn’t, “You know you want to.”

 

Arthur isn’t sure exactly when his lips got so dry, but he licks them out of habit. Then, he tries to find some words, anything to yell back at Slink. His legs feel weak but it’s probably just the booze. He opens his mouth to try to speak and lets out a noise that’s the exact opposite of what he was trying to do.

 

Slink clicks his tongue twice, “Well isn’t  _ this  _ interesting, it’s almost like you  _ want  _ someone to order you around.”

 

Arthur stumbles his way back to his words, “Fuck you.”

 

There’s a glint in Slink’s eye and then he’s being pulled forward. Slink’s lips are soft, but that isn’t exactly a surprise what with all the makeup he wears. Arthur closes his eyes. He’s sober enough to know this is a bad idea but drunk enough to still enjoy it. He parts his lips just a bit, Slink’s mouth tastes like charcoal, like a wildfire. He can feel Slink tonguing his lower lip and lets out a deep rumbling noise. Then, white hot pain shoots through him. He shoves Slink back as hard as he can and brings his fingers up to his lip. When he looks at them, he can see blood.

 

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” Arthur runs his fingers over his lip again, “You bit me!”

 

Slink wipes the blood from his lip on the back of his hand, smearing his lipstick across his pale skin, “Live through the day tomorrow and we can finish what we started. But now, you better get back to your partner.”

 

Arthur isn’t too keen on doing anything Slink says, but it’s true that he should probably get back to Grace. He crosses his arms and stalks off through the remains of the party. When he gets back to the car, Grace is still sitting on the hood.

 

“Where have you been?” she’s smiling, “An’ what happened to you?”

 

“Slink bit me.”

 

“He bit you?” Grace laughs and raises her eyebrows.

 

“Uh-huh,” he doesn’t blame her for not believing him, if she told him the same thing he’d probably laugh too.

 

“And how exactly did you get bit  _ there?! _ ” she gestures to her lips.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Were you…” she throws her hands up over her mouth in an exaggerated gasp,  “Oh, Barbie, nooooo!”

 

“It’s not like that!” Arthur shouts, “I went there to confront him and it just  _ happened! _ ”

 

“Well,” Grace smirks, “Maybe we’ll get an advantage if you’re screwin’ the guy in charge.”

 

“I’m not-- We didn’t--”

 

“I’m just sayin’ that maybe you can be useful this way!” she does something that would probably be classed as a giggle if it wasn’t Grace doing it.

 

“Shut up,” he says, but there’s no anger behind the phrase, “We’ve got a long day tomorrow, so we might as well sleep some.”


End file.
